Computing devices increasingly handle different forms of communications. In particular, devices that handle wireless telephony (e.g. cell phones) and other forms of wireless communications have become more functional. For example, wireless mobile devices enable a user to participate in a phone call while at the same time operate one or more other applications that are independent of the phone call or device communications. Users may perform tasks that include looking up contacts, playing games and activating speed dial triggers, while all the time remaining connected and participating in the call.
In many cases, the user can enter navigation and selection input to switch from viewing one application to viewing another. Thus, when the user switches away from viewing the application from which a communication session is being handled, the user has little access to viewing data from that application.